Cinderedd
by KidatHeart5
Summary: This was originally the first of my "Ed Edd n' Eddy" Fairy Tales line, but then I lost interest. I created this as a result of two sources of inspiration: during "Fa-La-La-La-La-Ed", Double D was sitting alone on the pig float and I thought how his parents gave him so many chores to do. I do not own any use of Disney in this book.
1. An Ordinary Day of Scams

"_All right, _boys!" Eddy grinned. "Our work here is done. Now all we have to do is wait for someone to come here and give us cash to buy jawbreakers." The scam this time? Ed's Movie Blockbusters. The idea? Kids from the cul-de-sac would watch movies and give the Eds $0.25 per admission.

"Oh, Eddy." Edd, A.K.A Double D, said. "You don't think someone will come here and pay a quarter to watch a movie. Remember that no one paid for your ridiculous scam, "Gerbil for a Day" "Yeah, yeah," Eddy replied. "I remember. Sure. Whatever. But this is our greatest scam ever, Double D!"

"What about your other scams? You called them great."

"Yeah…about that."

"What about the time we went Christmas caroling, even though it was still July, and collected enough money to buy jawbreakers, but Ed gave them away?"

"Oh, yeah? What about the time we found out what was under your hat? Let's remove your hat so the whole _cul-de-sac _can see it?"

Double D gasped. "Don't you dare! Remove my hat again and I will stay in my house forever!" "OK, then. If you won't remove your hat, then I'll tell." Eddy slyly said.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Just about when Eddy was about to remove Double D's hat, they heard Ed say, "Gravy!" Eddy and Edd turned around and saw Ed making an Eiffel Tower out of videos. "Ed!" Eddy cried. "Put those back in their original order immediately!" Double D shouted. "Huh?" Ed turned around confused. Just then, the tower of videos began to collapse. "NOOOOOOO!" Double D and Eddy screamed.

But before they could finish, the avalanche of videos became a pile and buried the both of them. Eddy popped his head out of the mess of videos. Ed chuckled. Eddy sneered at him. "C'mon, Ed. Let's find Double D."

"Present." Double D said weakly. "I had to find my hat." "What are you dorks doing?" a voice said. It was Kevin. "Well, we- He- Would you pay a quarter to watch a movie?" Eddy stammered. "With this mess?" Kevin chuckled. "Ha-ha! Nobody would fall for it." He got on his motorbike saying, "Dorks!" He laughed as he rode away.


	2. A Book on the Sidewalk

_"I told _youit wouldn't work. I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen." Edd complained. "Oh, shut up, Double D." Eddy grumbled. "I know what we can play." Ed said. "Yeah," Eddy mumbled, "like what, Ed?" "We can play…um…hopscotch!" Ed suggested. "Uh, Ed?" Double D replied.

"I don't think Eddy would like that. Look." Double D was right. Eddy was steaming mad. "Hopscotch?! HOPSCOTCH?! Our scam failed, and yet, _you _want to play hopscotch?!"

Eddy was so angry, that he started blabbering and kicking. Then, all of the sudden, he kicked a book. He kicked it so hard that it went flying eleven steps ahead and Eddy hurting his toe! "YEEOWWWW!" cried Eddy. He kept on screaming in pain. Meanwhile, Double D ran his way toward the kicked book.

"Eddy," Edd exclaimed. "Books are valuable. You should take care of them. And besides, we have to return it to its rightful owner." "Yeah," Ed agreed, "you should take care of them, Eddy." "Don't you realize that I'm hurt over here? And by the way, what is the name of that book?" Double D turned to the front cover and read the title.

"Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" Eddy scoffed. "That's a _girl's _fairy tale." "It is not!" Double D cried. "The author who wrote it was a _boy_! And anyway, it tells the lesson of faith, love, and dreams coming true by believing." "Believing, huh?" Eddy said. Then suddenly, a distant yell came near the sidewalk the Eds were on. "EDDDDDDD!"


	3. Sarah Trouble!

_ "Ed, where _have you been?!" Yes, it was the voice of Sarah, Ed's baby sister. Along her was her friend, Jimmy. "Ed, take me home for lunch or I will have to tell Mom!" Sarah shouted. "But baby sister, I don't know how to cook." Ed said. "You're going to cook for me and that is final!" Sarah cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" cut in Double D. "Wait a minute. What is the meaning of this?" "It's obviously Ed's sister, Double D." Eddy explained. "Uh, Sarah?" asked Edd. "Because we're twelve, we can't cook big meals. Fortunately, we can make pizza, tacos, and omelets, if you like."

Sarah and Jimmy looked at each other and then shouted with their hands up, "Pizza!" "All right, Double D!" praised Eddy. "Go, Double D, go!" Ed cheered. "Uh, Ed?" Eddy said. "It's not a football game, okay?" "Precisely." Double D couldn't agree more.


	4. Double D Distracts Sarah and Jimmy

_"Oh man, _am I ever stuffed!" Sarah exclaimed. Jimmy agreed, "Yeah! Me too!" "And I'm bored at the same time." Sarah said. "Can we play hopscotch?" asked Ed. "Hopscotch?" Sarah said. "All right. Let's go."

She grabbed Jimmy's arm and raced out the door, leaving the Eds behind to clean the mess. After the Eds completely cleaned the mess, Jimmy and Sarah came back inside. "We're bored." Jimmy said. "What game can we do now, Mister Smarty-Pants?" Sarah complained. "Well…um…well…" Eddy replied. "…Why don't you ask Double D?"

"Well," Double D was thinking while he was talking. Then, from his left hand, revealed the book he had retrieved from the sidewalk earlier! "Hey," Sarah asked, "what's that?" She pointed to the book. "This?" Edd questioningly said.

"This is titled," he pointed to the title. "Cinderella." "Cinderella?" Jimmy asked. "Oh, can you read to us?" "Well," Double D replied, "it belongs to someone else." But Sarah screamed, "READ TO JIMMY _AND _ME NOW!" Double D looked astonished. "OK, then. I'll read to you. But after that, we're returning it. Is that clear?" "Yes, Double D." Sarah and Jimmy obeyed.


	5. Once Upon a Time…

_Double D_ sat down on a lawn chair,opened the book, turned to the first page, and cleared his throat. Sarah and Jimmy were sitting crisscross on the floor. "'Once upon a time,'" Edd began. "'Once upon a time'?" Sarah interrupted. "Puh-leese." "'Puh-lease' don't interrupt me while I'm narrating." Double D said. "So, 'Once upon a time, there was a girl named Cinderella.'"

"Cinderella?" once again interrupted Sarah. "Can we make her a boy? Named Cindereddward? And then make the stepmother a stepfather, the prince a princess, and…" Jimmy whispered in her ear and she continued, "…the godmother a godfather."

"Wait a minute!" cried Double D. "Cinderella a boy? The stepmother a stepfather? The prince into a prin_cess_?" And by the time screamed, "And the fairy godmother into a god_father_?!"

"Well, you're reading the story to _us_." Sarah talked in a sweet voice. "So now you can _change _the story, can you?" she batted her eyes. Edd looked confused. "Uh, have you read the story before?" "Oh yes, _I _have, but _Jimmy _hasn't." she answered, still using a sweet voice. "All right, then." Double D gave in, looking ambivalently.

"'Once upon a time, there was a _boy _named Cinder_edd_, who lived in a homey cottage with his step_father _and stepsisters. Long ago, when Cinderedd was a child at the time, his mother was alive and married a cruel man with two ugly and greedy daughters. One day, his mother got ill and died.'"

Double D sniffled to fight back the tears in his eyes. "Double D?" Jimmy asked. Edd looked up from the book he was reading aloud. "Are you crying?" "Of course not." Double D tried to object. "Why else would I be-when…"

Suddenly, his voice started to break in sadness. Finally, he couldn't stand it. "Yes!" Double D sorrowfully admitted. He hid his face in his hat, hid his head in the book, and bawled. Sarah and Jimmy exchanged looks. Finally, Edd removed the book from his head and revealed his tear-stained face from under his hat (no, not what's under his hat, but to reveal his face).

"Sorry," Double D said as he wiped the tears in his eyes, "but that was sad. I mean, losing your mother is a horrible thing." "Continue the story, please." asked Sarah. "All right," he said. "Forgive me for the interruption."

_Cinderedd worked hard each and every day and night. He slept in the most uncomfortable bed in the world. Even though he gets the work done early, the stepsisters made a mess, which he had to clean up. He wore rags, which he detested. He had some friends, a dog and a fellow neighbor named Edward. Sometimes, he came over to help Cinderedd get chores done, but he was mostly unwanted by the stepfather. Cinderedd led a regular life, until one day._


	6. An Invitation to the Royal Ball

_"Cinderedd!" cried his stepdad. "Wash the floor, will you?" Cinderedd sighed. "All right, stepfather." "Oh, and few more things" Sir Edmund (the stepfather) rolled out his long list that was as long as a red carpet. Cinderedd groaned, "Yes, stepfather."_

_He washed the floor all morning after he served breakfast. He began to hum about finding his true love. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" shouted Mayzella, one of Cinderedd's stepsisters. The door swung open. It wasn't Edward. It was the town crier with the duke._

_"BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" honked the horn. It was so loud, that Cinderedd had to hold on to his hat tightly. "Announcing that we will have a ball on Saturday night, April 15__th__." tolled the duke, interpreting for the town crier. "The princess is expecting to marry before May," then whispered, "due to superstitions, (normal voice) so therefore, she is looking for a groom-to-be. All eligible ladies-I mean, gentlemen are invited!" Cinderedd's eyes gleamed with joy. "Princess Marie?"_

_He fainted with blooming love when he heard the princess's name. He stood up again and told the duke and the town crier, "I'll go tell my stepfather and stepsisters about this. Thank you." He closed the door and rushed upstairs to tell Sir Edmund and his daughters. _


	7. Interruption

_ "Double D! _Sarah! Jimmy!" It was Ed's voice. Double D sat the book down violently. He groaned, "Yes?" "Double D," Eddy told him.

"There's going to be a party! Sarah's hosting it!" "Oh," Edd asked, "and exactly what _is _this party's theme?" "But of course!" Eddy replied. "The anniversary of the day that we came here to the cul-de-sac!" Double D's eyes gleamed. "Really?!"

Then he broke into a smile and cried, "Well, that was nice of them!" Just then, Kevin passed by on his motorbike with invitations in his hand. "Anniversary party! Nazz's place! 1:00! Don't be late!"

Abruptly, he skidded to a stop in front of the Eds. "Oh, hi, Dorkbusters." The Eds, Sarah, and Jimmy all stared at him. Finally, Eddy said, "So, there's a party in honor of us? How sweet!" Kevin rolled his eyes and said sweetly, "Oh, did I forget to mention something?

"Oh, yes! You won't be coming. Because you're not invited! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Once again, he rode his bike off.


	8. Not Invited

_ "Tough luck!" _Eddy scowled. "That's always our luck." Double D replied. "Well, big deal!" Sarah said. "Could you read us some more, Uncle Double D?" Edd was stunned. _Well, that was sweet of them, _he thought. He smiled and blushed.

"Double D?" Jimmy waved his hand in front of Double D's face. Sarah cleared her throat. "Allow me." She took a deep breath and screamed, "DOUBLE D!" "Oh, sorry." Double D picked at his ears for they were ringing. "Well, I'll tell you something." said Sarah. "Since it was kind of you to read to us, we'll let you in the party." "Wait a minute!" Eddy shouted.

"How do we even know that you'll actually let us in your party?" Sarah's face turned red. "Double D, hurry!" Jimmy pleaded. "Read the story before Sarah changes her mind!" Double D flipped through the pages and stopped. "Uh...'Cinderedd rushed upstairs to tell Sir Edmund and his daughters about the ball.'" Sarah calmed down and listened to the story.


	9. Double D Continues the Story

_ "Oh, Stepfather! Stepsisters! I have important news!" he cried joyfully. He opened his stepfather's door. But he was unaware that Edmund was counting his money. Cinderedd opened the door wide and shouted gleefully, "Stepfather, I have joyous news!"_

_ Coins collapsed onto Sir Edmund. The coins rumbled and out he erupted. "Cinderedd! I told you to never disturb me while I'm counting money!" Cinderedd blushed. "Sorry, stepfather. I just got so excited about what the town crier said." "Well, that's no excuse to put up with!"_

_ "But, it's true, stepfather!" Cinderedd pleaded. "The town crier told me himself that there's to be a ball in search for a groom for Princess Marie Kanker." Then he kneeled and cried. "Please, spare me!" But Edmund did no harm to him. He thought, _Ball? Princess Marie?

_ Then he smiled wickedly and then thought, _I'll get her castle and then money, money, money!_ But outside his thoughts, Cinderedd was in tears to have his stepfather change his mind about trouble. "My dear boy." Edmund softly said. "I'm not punishing you." Cinderedd sniffed. "You're not?" He hugged him tightly as he said, "Oh, thank you, stepfather!"_

_ Edmund choked, "All right! Enough!" Cinderedd released his stepfather. "Let's go tell your stepsisters." With their speed, Cinderedd and his stepfather rushed to Mayzella and Sarastasia's bedroom, unaware that they were to interrupt a game that the girls were playing._

_ In the bedroom, Mayzella and Sarastasia were playing dolls when Cinderedd and Edmund slammed the door open. "Daughters," the rich stepfather cried. "I have-" "We're busy here, Father!" yelled Sarastasia. "Yea!" concurred Mayzella. "Busy!" "But-" Edmund tried to say. "What?!" shouted the spoiled stepsisters._

_ "Cinderedd told me about an upcoming ball and-" Edmund began. "A ball?" said Sarastasia and Mayzella surprisingly. "Please don't interrupt your father." Cinderedd reminded them. "Thank you." "Who asked you?" Sarastasia sneered. "Never mind." Cinderedd whispered._

_ Edmund continued, "So anyway, it's Princess Marie's ball and she's gotta marry soon. Every eligible gentleman is to attend, so you can watch Daddy get a new bride, not that poor, weak woman I married by mistake. (Scoffs) I mean, she was sick anyway." Those words made Cinderedd boil inside. Soon enough, he had to confront his mean stepfather. "On the contrary, that woman was my mother and she cared for me!" he protested. "My real father died, so she had to get a new husband who had enough money and cared about the family!_

_ "But all you cared about was money! And besides-" "That's enough!" demanded his stepfather. "I don't want to hear any more complaints from you! Understand?" Cinderedd kept quiet, but he still scowled and had teary eyes._

_ The wicked stepfather asked his daughters, "Now, do you want to watch Daddy get a third and rich wife?" The stepsisters easily replied, "No." Then, Edmund convinced them, "You'll get to be in the palace." The girls' minds were changed. "Yea!" Cinderedd blinked and a tear from his left eye rolled down his cheek without his stepfather noticing. He sniffled quietly._

_He took out a handkerchief and blew his nose and wiped his eyes. Finally, he spoke, "Do I get to go, too?" "Ha!" Edmund replied. "Like in a million years, no!" "Besides," his stepsisters cut in, "you don't have a suit to go to the ball with!" "Well, maybe..." Cinderedd's voice choked. "I'll find a way, somehow!"_

_ He ran downstairs and wept in his mother's garden thinking about something he couldn't do._


	10. Fairy Godfather

_ A dove landed on the statue base of Cinderedd's father of which the poor, defenseless servant was crying on. "Oh," Cinderedd sniffled. "I will never be able to attend the ball! Never! Ever! Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Just then, stars gathered next to Cinderedd and formed a person with wings. Then, it became clear that a fairy boy appeared out of nowhere and he walked close to the sobbing, ragged adolescent._

_ He poked him with his wand to get his attention. "Ahem." The fairy started. Cinderedd turned his head to the right and looked at the stranger. "Who-who are you?" he asked. "Why, I'm your fairy godfather and I'm here to help you." the boy replied. "And I'm here to help you. You were crying, you poor boy._

_ "And I overheard everything, including the ball."_

_ "But, how are you going to help me out of this tricky situation?" Cinderedd asked his fairy godfather. "Tell you what," he answered. "I'm going to turn this jawbreaker into a carriage." He pointed to a used jawbreaker with his wand and waved it. "Bubbly-bubbly-boo!" And with those magic words, the fairy godfather was able to turn it into a coach. A magnificent coach it was!_

_ Cinderedd was as happy as he could be. "Oh, thank you, Fairy Godfather!" he smiled. "How will I thank you?" "You can thank me later," the godfather said. He smiled and winked at Cinderedd. Cinderedd copied it._


	11. A Warning

_ With another wave of his wand and magic words, the fairy godfather turned four frogs into horses, a lizard into a horseman, and the dove into the footman. "And, now, the finishing touch, the suit!" Cinderedd was so excited that he would get his very first suit in years! "Bubbly-bubbly-boo!" the godfather said. He waved his wand and poof! Cinderedd's rags vanished and there appeared a yellow suit fit for a prince! "There you go, Cinderedd!" the fairy said._

_ "A suit fit for a prince!"_

_ "Why, thank you ever so much!" Cinderedd cried. "Why, I'm so happy, that I could cry!" "Save the crying, mister!" the godfather held out his hand. "You've had a tough day of tears. Now, in the carriage you go!" The former servant had stepped into the carriage when the godfather had one last thing to say._

_ "Hold up." he said. "I have to warn you that at midnight, all my magic will wear off and poof! You would be a poor boy again." "Oh, thanks for telling me that." Cinderedd said in gratitude. "I'll keep that in mind." He shut the door and off he went to the ball. He waved good-bye to the fairy who helped him._

_ At last, the godfather disappeared into thin air._


	12. Fairy Godfather Scam

_ "I've got _it!" Eddy cried. His shout made Jimmy jump from the ground onto Double D and made him drop the book with the pages open. "What now?" Edd asked while being tightly squeezed by the scared Jimmy. "I've got the greatest scam there is," Eddy explained, "thanks to your book." "For your information, this isn't my book!" Double D was able to pry off Jimmy and got him to sit down on the ground.

He brushed his shirt and lap and whispered to Eddy, "What scam is it now?" "Well," he whispered in his ear, "at the party, Ed and I would dress up in fairy godfather costumes while you hold out the jar for cash. Then, ka-ching! We would buy jawbreakers!" "At the party?" Double D whispered. "But then Sarah would kick us out after the paragraphs of Cinderella that I've read to her and Jimmy. Do you think that would be unsanitary?"

Eddy said, "Have I ever steered you wrong, Double D? I mean, come on! Try to have fun. Don't be a spoilsport." "Okay." he gave in. "You can try it. But save it for Sarah's party."

Just then, Sarah stood up and called for Ed. "Ed!" He zipped towards her and asked, "Yes, Sarah?" She simply answered, "Take me home. Now! I got decorations to pick up. I'm helping Nazz decorate for the party.

"Are you coming with me, Jimmy? You can help with-" she whispered in his ear, "the desserts." Jimmy clapped his hands with glee and joyously cheered, "Yippee!" He took her hand and Ed walked the two home. "While they're gone," Eddy said to Double D, "we can work on the scam of ours. It's 12:00, so we have plenty of time on our plan. Come on."

Double D picked up the Cinderella book and walked with Eddy to his house.

"Almost dressed!" Eddy grunted as he struggled in his tuxedo and wings in his closet. Suddenly, he opened the door to reveal his Fairy Godfather costume. "Ta-da! What do you think, Double D?" "Hmm..." he contemplated. Finally, he answered. "I say cut back on the sunglasses. But your costume is very divine, Eddy."

"All right." he grumbled about the sunglasses. He reluctantly took them off. "There. Happy?" "I say it does look swell." Double D criticized. "Why, thank you, Double D!" Eddy bowed. "Let's go get Ed after he's finished dropping off Sarah and Jimmy."

"Hold your horses, Eddy!" Double D ceased him.

He pointed at the clock and said, "It says 12: 30. So we have plenty of time to get Ed dressed in his Fairy Godfather costume." "So, why did ya have to stop me for?" Eddy questioned. "C'mon! Let's go get Ed!"

All through 12:30 to 12:50, the two Eds got Big Ed, chose an outfit, and he revealed it. "Ta-da!" Ed was wearing a fairy costume. It made Edd and Eddy blush and snicker. "You got to be kidding me." Double D chuckled. Eddy chortled, "It's a Fairy Godfather scam, not Fairy Godmother." Suddenly, he and Double D both burst into laughter. "But, it'll do." Double D slowed down.

"Thank you." Ed grinned. "C'mon! We're wasting time!" Eddy reminded the two Eds.


	13. Party Poopers

_ All right, _boys." Eddy said. "It's party time." The Eds opened the gate to Nazz's backyard at exactly 1:00. They silently went in without anyone, but Sarah and Jimmy, noticing. "Oh, no." Sarah whispered to Jimmy. "What are those three up to now?" Meanwhile, Edd shouted, "Fairy Godfathers!

"Fairy Godfathers at your service! Will grant your every wish!" The other kids began to giggle. "Hey, isn't that supposed to be a genie's job?" Kevin snickered. "And fairy godfathers?" Jonny guffawed. "Plank says it supposed to be fairy godmothers" "You're funny." said Nazz, the only one who didn't make fun of them.

"Ooh!" called Rolf. "Grant Rolf's first wish!" "Will do, Rolf!" Eddy said. "Rolf wishes for raining pumpkins!" he wished out loud. "Raining pumpkins?" he said puzzling. "Uh...Ed here will grant your wish. Ed, make it rain pumpkins!"

"But, how will I do it, Eddy?" he asked. "Just..." Eddy whispered a plan in Ed's ear, and finally, Ed said, "Okey-doke, Eddy." Then, Ed ran off giggling. He went to Rolf's garden and pulled a pumpkin from the prickly vine. "Got one!" he cried. Then, he rushed back to the party and secretly climbed up a tree and held out the pumpkin. Meanwhile below, Eddy was still waiting for Ed to drop the pumpkin to make it look like it dropped out of the sky like rain. "Um...any moment now, Rolf. It sure looks like raining pumpkins." "Where?" asked Rolf, who was staring up at the sky. "Now, Big Ed." Eddy whispered near the tree. "Now!" "Oh!" Ed dropped the pumpkin, which landed on Rolf's head.

"It worked!" Rolf cried from inside the pumpkin. "Rolf's wish came true!" "Hey, grant my wish next!" Kevin commanded. "Okay, Kevin." Eddy said. "What do you wish for?" "I wish for a red motorbike!" he wished out loud.

Eddy whispered another plan in Ed's ear and off he went. Ed got red paint out of his shed and secretly painted Kevin's motorbike red. He brought it into the party to let Kevin see it. He was amazed. "Cool!" he cried. "I don't believe it!" "Next!" Eddy snapped his finger.

"How about us kissing the Eds?" a familiar voice asked. "Coming right u-" Eddy realized the voices anywhere, for it was the Kanker sisters. "Miss us?" they said. "Rolf, we took a picture of your garden and apparently, someone stole one of your pumpkins!" Rolf had punched out eye holes in the pumpkin so that he could see it. "Why, that looks like potato Ed boy!" He boiled and all of the sudden, the pumpkin exploded and revealed a very angry Rolf.

Marie told Kevin, "Better feel your new motorbike." He streaked his finger and had wet paint on it! "Hey!" Kevin shouted. "This paint is still wet! You dorks are a fake as fairy godfathers!" "Don't blame us!" Eddy lied. "It was Double D's idea!

"He has the book!" "Why," Double D objected, "of all the nonsense we've been through, you're putting me in trouble?" "Nonsense?!" he cried. "Double D, I am shocked at you! That's not nonsense! It's scams, and you're calling them nonsense?! *Scoffs* Of all the nerve!"


	14. Double D Cries For Help

_ "Go ahead!" _argued Edd. "Do whatever you want with me! But, I'm defending for my reputation, Eddy, baby!" "Okay, fine!" Eddy yelled. "If you call my brilliant scams nonsense, then we're not friends anymore!" Those words brought shock and sorrow to Double D.

Then, Sarah approached. She fiercely hissed, "Ed, take off that stupid costume. Now!" Ed sighed, "Okay, baby sister." And without another word, he took off the fairy costume. Double D sniffled. Sarah stood on a chair and announced, "Everyone, the party is canceled, thanks to those no good Eds and their stupid idea."

The kids murmured as they all left the party, except for Double D, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz. The girls and Jimmy were in Nazz's house when they saw Double D, all alone outside, collapse on his knees and cried on a chair. Meanwhile outside, he sniffled, "Oh, what have I done?" Then, with his voice breaking, he recited from the book, "'He ran downstairs and wept in his mother's garden thinking about something he couldn't do.'" Then, the pressure forced him to sob loudly. So loud, even Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy heard him.


	15. Fairy Godchildren

_ Double D _was as glum as he was the day his friends ran away from him, for they mistook him for hitting kids, although they were accidents. Meanwhile inside, Nazz sorrowfully said, "Poor Double D. I wish we could help him." Then, an idea hit her. "Say, I got an idea." She, Sarah, and Jimmy huddled together as she whispered her plan. "Good one." Sarah whispered.

"Now, go into your costumes." she told them. Minutes later, Sarah came out in her fairy costume and Jimmy came out in his tuxedo. "Ready!" they both said. "Now go out there and make that boy happy!" Nazz coached. Sarah and Jimmy went outside as Double D continued weeping.

As the two came close to him, Jimmy poked Edd with his wand gently. "Double D?" he asked. Double D turned his head to reveal his tear-filled eyes and cheeks. "What do you want with me?" he whispered.

"We're fairy godchildren." they said in unison. "And we're here to help you." "Nothing you can do," he sniffled, "can change what I have done."

Sarah argued, "Are you saying that it's something we can't do?" That caused Double D to cry more. "Sarah," Jimmy whispered, "you shouldn't have done that. I'll go comfort him." He wrapped his arms around Double D. "There, there." Jimmy whispered softly. "Easy, now."

Double D sat on his knees and stopped crying. Jimmy lent him his handkerchief to dry his eyes. Double D got out a tissue to blow his nose with. "I-I guess I'm very sensitive in these situations." he said. "We can help you," Sarah cooled down. Then she mumbled, "If you would let us help you." "All right, all right." Double D said.

"You can help. Now, what's your plan?"

"Um..." Sarah said. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's in the book somewhere." Double D was confused. "Do you want me to read the book to you so you can find the answer?" he slowly asked. "Oh, yes." she answered. "And to someone else, too."

"Someone else?" he was surprised. That's when he found out that it was Nazz. "Hello, Double D." she greeted. He was plain stunned and shy. "H-hel-lo, N-n-nazz." he stammered. "What's wrong with him?" asked Sarah. Nazz giggled, "The Eds are like that every time they see me.

"They're funny." Double D stammered once more, "O-okay. I-I'll r-read to you, N-nazz." He opened the book and started to take up where he left off. "'Cinderedd arrived at the ball and walked up the palace steps.'"


	16. Midnight!

_ He walked into the palace walls and found out how amazing it was. He walked his way into the ballroom and gargantuan it was! It was even bigger than his mansion that now belonged to his stepfather. And then, he saw...Princess Marie! The girl of his dreams! He felt like melting. He slowly took step by step towards the princess._

_ When the princess saw him, she realized that the stranger at the ball was the man of her dreams. She ran towards him and took his hand and asked, "Would you care to dance?" He replied dreamily, "Why, yes, your Highness. I would love to dance with you!" They both walked out of the ballroom and onto the balcony and they danced together. Cinderedd felt like it would never end, but unfortunately, it ended, for the clock stroke twelve._

_ "Midnight!" Cinderedd whispered. He stopped dancing and left the ball. The princess tried to stop him. "You there! Prince Charming! Stop! Where are you going?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Princess Marie," he explained, "but I must go!" And in a hurry, Cinderedd left the ball. And all he left was a shoe. She held the shoe and vowed, "I will find you, my Prince Charming! I promise you that!" The next morning, the search began._


	17. The Perfect Fit

_ Every gentleman tried on the shoe, but it didn't fit on either one of them. The king was furious. "Why won't the shoe fit on any one of them?" he angrily asked. "Well, dear," the queen said, "you can't expect a man to fit a size 5 shoe." "But how could a man have feet that petite?!" he questioned. "I ask you!"_

_ Just then, the door opened and the duke came in with a list. He looked at it and said, "The last house we have left is the Skipper household." The king demanded, "Go! Go to this Skipper household and try it on the men there!" The duke left and cried, "I'm going! I'm going! I'm gone!"_

_ Meanwhile, at the mansion, Edmund and his daughters received a notice saying that the duke will visit the mansion and try the shoe on the master. "Woohoo!" Edmund cried. "I'm going to marry the princess by trying on some shoe. That's easy!" Cinderedd overheard his stepfather's every word and thought, _I'm going to marry the princess if I try on the shoe with my stepfather's permission. Sweet!

_ Cinderedd approached his stepfamily and asked, "If it's all right with you, do you mind if I try on the shoe?" His stepfather simply replied, "Maybe, if the shoe doesn't try on me, then you can try it on." Cinderedd cried, "Oh, thank you, stepfather!" He hugged Edmund tight and went back to his chores. The stepsisters were surprised at their father. "Daddy," Mayzella said in shock, "did you realize what you said?" Edmund smiled slyly. "Of course." he replied._

_ "I said, 'maybe'" His daughters finally knew what he meant. "Oh." they said in unison. "Maybe." They snickered._

_ Cinderedd hummed happily as he cleaned the fireplace. So happily, that he didn't notice his stepfather come in. Edmund said softly, "I did say maybe, didn't I?" He lifted his leg and continued, "Or maybe not!" He kicked Cinderedd into the fireplace and locked the slide doors for the fireplace to trap him in. "You said if the shoe didn't fit you, you would let me try it on!" Cinderedd recited. "I didn't say you can!" the stepfather laughed evilly._

_ "I said maybe and it's a maybe not!" He left the room laughing wickedly. Cinderedd started to weep in the fireplace._

_ A fanfare blasted from outside the door. Sarastasia and Mayzella rushed for it and fought for it. "I want to get the door!" Mayzella argued. "No!" Sarastasia disagreed. "I should get the door!" They continued until Edmund commanded, "Stop, girls! (Clears throat) Your father will get the door."_

_ The girls stuck tongues out to each other while the stepfather opened the door. The duke interpreted for the town crier, "Plank says, ' May I present the royal princess!'" There, standing on the front steps of the Skipper household, was Princess Marie, carrying the shoe with her. "Well, one of you has to fit the shoe." she started. "So, which one?" Edmund stepped forward and lied, "I am."_

_ "Well, c'mon!" she said impatiently. "We haven't got all day, you know!" Edmund sat on a stool and suddenly, a dove flew in and grabbed his keys. "Daddy!" Mayzella cried. "A dove!" The stepfather and girls shooed it away and out of the window. They closed it and left the dove outside._

_ It flew to the chimney with the keys. It found Cinderedd weeping inside the soot-covered fireplace. He looked up and instantly, the dove dropped the keys into the chimney and he caught them. He turned the keys from outside the slide doors and heard a click. He opened the doors and shouted, "Thank you!" to the dove that flew over the chimney. He ran happily to the next room._

_ Meanwhile, Marie tried the shoe on Edmund, but his foot was too big for the shoe. She sighed, "Looks like we'll never find my Prince Charming." But before she can leave, who should appear but Cinderedd himself! "Please!" he pleaded. "Let me try on the shoe!" Marie asked, "Is he the last man of this house?" Cinderedd replied, "Yes, I am."_

_ "All right." she said. "Let's get this over with." She tried the shoe onto Cinderedd's foot and it was just the right size! A swirl of fairy dust rolled in and transformed him into a prince! Marie cried, "My Prince Charming!" She hugged him as Cinderedd hugged her back and all he could say was, "Will you marry me, Princess Marie?" Marie said, "Hey, only someone of royalty will say that!" "Sorry." Cinderedd apologized. And so, Marie asked him, "Will you marry me?" He simply answered, "Oh, yes, my Princess! I will!" And all, but the stepfamily, attended the wedding and they all lived happily ever after._


	18. Friends Again

_ The book _was finished by Edd saying, "The end." He closed the book and Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah clapped. "That was great." Nazz said. Double D asked Sarah and Jimmy, "Okay, now that I completed the book, have any answer to my problem yet?" Sarah replied, "I think I've got it." The kids huddled together to hear Sarah's plan.

She whispered, "Now, listen...I'm going to throw another party." "Another party?" Double D asked. "We don't-" "Shh!" Nazz shushed. Sarah continued, "We're going to invite everyone in the cul-de-sac to attend. And I will bring you and your friends together to apologize to each other. Sounds like a good plan?"

They all agreed. For the following hours, Nazz, Double D, Sarah, and Jimmy prepared for another party. Nazz made the invitations to mailboxes around the cul-de-sac. Double D made mini pizzas with Jimmy and Sarah hang up decorations. When the kids were done with their own jobs, they all participated in making the cake. Double D started making the cake and put in the oven for 20 minutes. When done, Jimmy helped spread the frosting, which was vanilla. Sarah decorated the cake and Nazz put candles on it. Sarah then declared, "This party is officially rolling!"

At the party, everyone was there, including the two Eds. Sarah announced, " Would Eddy and Big Brother Ed please get up here now?" The Eds went up on the stage. She said on the mike, "Now, all of you will witness an apology so great, that you will accept them. Please welcome Ed, Edd, and Eddy." Double D climbed up the stage in tears. He sniffled as he wiped his eyes, "I guess I'm going to say s-s-s-sorry."

"For what?" Eddy questioned harshly. "For calling your scams nonsense." Double D replied. "I didn't know what I was saying. You tried to frame me for the fairy godfather idea. It made me feel bad that you did that sort of thing." Eddy got all soft-hearted when Double D explained that Eddy framed him. He looked into his teary eyes.

Eddy's voice choked as he claimed, "All right. So I did try to frame you. It was *sniffles* to…get…us all out of…trouble. Those Kanker sisters showed up and told the truth. I didn't know that trying to frame you would break our friendship." Tears welled up in his eyes as he continued, "I…I don't know how to say this, but...I'm sorry!" He ran towards Double D and cried on his shoulder.

"Aww!" awed the kids. Ed cried, "I'm sorry too, Double D!" He hugged the two tightly. Double D said, "Ed, you had nothing to do with Eddy's and my fight." Ed let go of the two Eds. "Oh." he realized. "Sorry."

Eddy held out his hand. "Friends again?" Double D shook his hand saying, "Friends again." "Aww!" the kids awed once more. "Ohh, great story." Lee Kanker and her sisters arrived on the stage. "Aren't you going to tell us about it, Cinderedd?" The Eds screamed and ran from the stage, followed by the Kanker sisters.


	19. Happily Ever After

_ When the _day was done and the Kanker sisters were no longer following them, the Eds were deciding what to do with the Cinderella book. "I'd say we return the book!" Edd suggested. "All right, sockhead!" Eddy surrendered. "You win! We'll return the book tomorrow. Got it?" "Got it." The Eds all agreed.

Just then, a shadow overcast them and they squinted to see the shadow in shape of Nazz! "Hi, guys." she greeted. The Eds, but Double D, started to sweat. "Hi, Nazz." he said. Eddy and Ed were both amazed. "Double D!" Eddy cried. "Since when did you learn not to be shy around Nazz?"

He easily replied, "Simple. She helped me with our problem along with Sarah and Jimmy. And I've read the story to her." Nazz said, "True, but I got to tell you something." "What's wrong, Nazz?" Double D asked. "It's Jimmy." she explained. "He's lost his book yesterday.

"It's blue, with gold letters printed, and a girl dancing with a prince on the cover. Have you seen it?" The Eds looked at the book in their hands and it matched Nazz's descriptions! Eddy stood up and said, "Um...I think we found it." The Eds ran towards Jimmy's house while she yelled, "Uh...thank you!" She giggled to herself, "They're funny. I like them."

The Eds knocked on the door and Jimmy opened it. "What do you guys want?" he asked. Double D said, "Hello, Jimmy. We're here to return a certain book we found earlier by accident." He handed the book to Jimmy. "Here you go."

Jimmy simply said, "Thank you, guys! I forgot it was my book! Oh, thank you! Thank you!" He closed the door happily. "Hey!" Eddy shouted. "What about our reward?"

Jimmy opened the door and handed them a drawing and said, "There you go." Once again, he closed the door. Eddy cried, "A drawing?" "Well," Double D said, "he was trying to be nice. And you know what they say." "'And they lived happily ever after'?" asked Ed. "Yes, Ed." he answered.

"'Happily ever after'."

_The End_


End file.
